Spark of Change
by Oceana Mist
Summary: Katara has always done what she knows she should do, but now she wants to do what she knows she has to. Her father dies and leaves the Southern Water Tribe in her hands, she's married to the Avatar but in love with the Firenation King who is also married. She is also forced to accept the fact that she is destined for power great than all the Avatar's combined.
1. Death Encounter

At birth they knew. Katara was the last waterbender of the southern water tribe... but that wasn't the only special thing about her. She learned quickly mastering the art of waterbending and healing by the time she was ten. No one had learned so quickly. In a world where the avatar couldn't be found some believed she was the avatar, other's believed the avatar couldn't be reborn and she was something new, some sort of equivalent. When she was thirteen her brother Sokka had discovered something, they found a boy frozen in ice. They had found the avatar. For years Sokka Katara Aang and their friends Toph and Zuko traveled the world. Learning the four elements Aang was able to defeat the fire lord and restore balance to the world. Katara was seventeen when peace was brought to the world. Sokka was nineteen, Aang was fifteen, Zuko was eighteen and Toph was fourteen. Everything happened as it should, Katara and Aang got married two years later, Zuko took the throne and married Mai immediately, Sokka remained with Suki and Toph alone. But was that how it really should have been?

When they found the avatar, Katara was no longer special. She simply was the last Waterbender of the southern water tribe. Her speedy bending skills slithered into nothing as people danced and celebrated the victory of the avatar, and his friends.

That's what she hated the most. She was part of the gang, the group, the avatar's friend. She was no longer Katara. Now she was the avatar's wife. She felt as though she didn't have her own name, like she didn't really belong. Aang and Katara lived in the western air temple. Eventually they knew they'd have children, and Aang wanted the Airbenders to grow up among their own environment. Katara felt so out of place. She felt like ever decision she made was for everyone else. Did she even love Aang or did she do what she know everyone was expecting her too.

"I want to go back to the south pole." Katara announced to Aang one morning at breakfast. He spit out his water.

"What?" He asked. She closed her eyes and nodded. She needed this.

"Aang I want to go back to the south pole." She got up and put her plate in the kitchen he followed her, taking her hand. There was no spark no electricity nothing.

"We can take a trip there." He smiled at her. She pulled away.

"I need to go alone." He was taken aback.

"Katara we just got married, why would you want to be away from me?" He asked slightly hurt.

"Aang, I just need this. I hope you understand. It won't be forever, just for a little while." He shook his head.

"No Katara we should stay together I love you, I don't want us to be apart." She stopped washing her plate.

"Aang, we don't need to spend every single minute together. I just need to be with my people, and my customs, and my family. We are isolated here we rarely ever see anyone else unless you have an avatar thing to attend to. Even then we are together. This is so hard for me, I haven't been to the ocean in over a month. I'm going, if you follow me it will make me angry, and I don't want to fight with you." Aang sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Will you at least let me take you there?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't want my people making a big deal of you being there, I'll take a boat or I'll swim. You don't have to worry about me, I'll send a letter to let you know I've arrived. Perhaps while I'm gone you should visit Zuko and Mai the firenation hasn't seen you since Zuko's coronation." Aang sighed.

"Alright Katara, be safe. I love you." She smiled and kissed Aang on the cheek and began her journey to the south pole. Two weeks later she finally reached it.

"Katara!" Sokka approached his sister and gave her a bear hug.

"Hey Sokka, I've missed you." She buried her head in his shoulder. She truly had missed her brother.

"Where's Aang?" He pulled back. She looked down.

"He went to the Firenation for a visit and I came here. Where's dad?" She smiled eagerly. She hadn't seen her father in three months. Sokka put an arm on Katara's and stopped her from running off.

"You didn't get the letter did you?" Sokka sighed. Alarmed Katara grabbed Sokka's shoulders.

"What letter Sokka?" Her eyes went wide with fear.

"He's sick Katara, really really sick."

"No... No! How could this be? Has Gran Gran tried healing him?" Sokka fought back tears.

"Katara there's nothing they can do, Dad's going to die." Katara felt a pang in her heart.

"Where is he?" Sokka put an arm around his sister and led her to their father's igloo. Of course he would be in the warrior igloo. He'd be looking after the tribe until the moment he died. Katara gasped when she saw her father. The color had gone from his skin and he was ghostly thin. Katara fought the urge to run away. She couldn't bear to see her Dad in that shape. Her father was the one person Katara didn't feel the urge to take care of, because he was supposed to take care of her.

"Katara. My daughter I didn't expect you to come. I told Sokka not to let you." He glared at his son.

"It's not his fault, I never got the letter I only found out just now." She sat down near her father and took his hand.

"Sokka leave us, I need to speak with you're sister." Sokka nodded, walked to his father kissed his cheek and left the igloo.

"Katara, my child. I want you to listen to me." Her father coughed. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying to even his breathing. Katara was a wreck inside. She expected to come home and be rejoiced with her family and friends, she had no idea death would be what she would encounter.

"Yes Dad?" She tried not to cry. The chill of the igloo was, for the first time in her life, getting to her. She shivered as she gripped her father's hand tighter.

"I need you to look after the Southern Water Tribe when I'm gone." Her eyes widened. He wanted her to be the Southern Water Tribe Leader. What about Sokka? As if reading her mind her father said,

"Sokka already knows and agrees. We need a bender, and you have had more experience as a Waterbender than anyone I know. You're mother would be so proud of you Katara, as am I. I love you so much." With the little strength he had left he grabbed her head and planted a kiss on the top of it. She fell to pieces on his chest, gripping him for dear life. She was hysterical at this point. She couldn't say his name enough. Her father cried as well, he wanted to be there for her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. Not anymore at least. Sokka walked in to see his family in tears he couldn't help but cry with them, gripping them both.

"I love you two more than all the water in the ocean or the stars in the sky." Their father died that night. In the span of one day Katara's life was changed forever. You being the reader you may feel this conclusion was rushed, but if I went into detail on the feelings going on in Katara and Sokka's heart by the loss of their last parent, I may never get to finish this story. Let's skip ahead to when Aang and the rest of the gang arrive after hearing the news shall we?

"Katara." Aang ran to his wife and encircled her. She leaned into his embrace, being grateful for once to have him there. He kissed her head and looked into her eyes. "He isn't gone, not really, a wise guru once told me that love is a form of energy. Although you're father may be gone his love will reanimate in someone or something else." Katara nodded and hugged her husband. He was wise beyond his years. They had both endured so much and they hadn't even reached twenty yet.

"Aang there's something we need to talk about." Sokka pulled Aang to the side.

"What is it Sokka?" Aang asked in concern.

"Our father left the tribe in Katara's hands." Aang looked taken aback.

"What?" He asked. Katara had only been gone a month and the separation was killing him.

"She wants to stay here." Aang knew that he had to let Katara do what she wanted, but what would happen to them? Aang couldn't live in the south pole. He had duties he had to fulfill. There was still so much he had to take care of. What would happen to them. "And you need to let her." They heard a propeller above them and the wind picking up. They saw a familiar fire nation balloon. It was the Firenation King. Zuko. Katara's features animated for the first time in months. Zuko would be able to help her through the pain. He knew exactly what she was going through. He stepped off the balloon, he wasn't in royal garb and his hair was down, just like the old days. He first approached Sokka.

"I'm so sorry for you're loss." Zuko bowed. Mai followed behind him and hugged Sokka.

"I'm sorry." She squeezed him tighter. Zuko moved down to Katara. She looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry Katara." She nodded and stood up circling her arms around him. He held her close and his warmth radiated into her. She felt slightly better. For once no tears fell.

"How long will you stay?" She asked him.

"How long do you need me to stay?" He asked. She smiled. He knew just how to make her feel better.

"Zuko." Aang bowed and Zuko did the same in turn. Aang put an arm around Katara, she felt cold again. "If you'll excuse me I need to discuss something with Mai."

Aang pulled Katara into an igloo. She looked up at him.

"Is there something you wanted to discuss?" She asked. Emotion fell from her contour as the chill reentered her body.

"Katara, are you really going to stay here and lead the water tribe?" Aang asked.

"Yes." She stated.

"What about us? What's going to happen to us." She sighed and sat down.

"I don't know Aang." He kneeled down and put a hand on her chin forcing her to stare into his eyes.

"Do you love me?" He asked her. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him, not because she wanted to but because it's what she should do. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with everything he had because he wanted to. She pulled away first naturally.

"You need to go to the Firenation and take care of the rebellions. I need to stay here and lead the tribe." Katara told her husband. He nodded and stood up offering his hand.

"We may not see each other for a long time." She nodded solemnly. She would miss him, he was still her best friend. He gently kissed her goodbye and left the igloo. She was both relieved and scared. She didn't know how to lead a nation, at least she had Gran Gran, and Zuko for the time being. They'd help her. Sokka walked into the igloo shortly after Aang left. He took his sister's hands and they sat down.

"I'm going with Aang and Mai to the Firenation, Zuko is staying behind with you. I don't want to leave but I can't stay here. I need to go somewhere where I'm needed." This brought tears to Katara's eyes and scared her even more.

"What am I going to do without you? I'm so scared Sokka, I don't know if I can do this." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dad had every confidence in you and so do I. Plus you have Gran Gran and Zuko and Pakku. You are never alone Katara. Do you remember how quickly you learned Waterbending? It's no different. You were not born to be a follower, you were born to be a leader." He kissed his sister's head. She knew he was right. As much pain as she was in, she somehow felt at peace. She couldn't bring herself to watch Aang and her brother leave so she stayed locked inside the igloo until she heard the balloon fly off. She stared outside at the endless snow, a mile to the north the ocean lye. She could feel it pulling her. Just as she was going to give into the pull Zuko walked in.

"How are you?" He asked sitting beside her. Of course he needed no jacket, he was a Firebender, he never got cold.

"Scared mostly. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know how to run a nation." Katara stood up frustrated. Aang's speech about love and energy did wonder's to help her accept her father's sudden death, and she knew a spirit world existed in which she would see him again. The loss was awful, but she could function despite it.

"Well you're only running half a nation." Zuko pointed out. Katara smiled at this and rolled her eyes.

"A weaker half at that. There was no denying it. The Northern Water Tribe had architecture and jobs. In the Southern Water Tribe you were a warrior a bender or a healer, many of the Northern Water Tribe had followed Pakku to the South Pole, it was overpopulated and cramped.

"Well it's your job as a ruler to make it strong, and to make you're people happy Katara." Zuko put a hand on her shoulder. She felt the heat emanating off of his body. It warmed her, and she felt stronger. This was one of the many clues Katara missed, most Water Benders were at optimal strength surrounded by ice and water. She was at optimal strength when she was warmer.

"I need to talk to Pakku I think it would be a good idea if we could mirror the buildings in the North Pole instead of living in igloo's. If we ever face harsh weather which we often do, or some sort of attack, then we need some sort of defense." Zuko smiled.

"You're already thinking like a ruler Katara."


	2. AN - Trailer!

Hey guys, I'm glad you all are enjoying this story so far, I've made a trailer, let me know what you think?

Review or leave a comment

www. youtube /watch?v=R1AAnUtgZJk&list=UU3va03zjmQgTZnegjC5hV5w&index=1&feature=plc


	3. Establishing Strength

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating this, or any of my stories for that matter. I'm going to try to update this at least every Friday for you guys. Enjoy!**

"Katara it can't be done!" Pakku yelled. He was getting frustrated, she just wouldn't let it go.

"Why?" Katara banged her hand on the table. Zuko put a hand on her back... He knew how she could be when she got angry.

"The ice is nowhere near strong enough to hold the fortress you are suggesting." Katara shook her head.

"Then we make it stronger."

"Do you have any idea how long and strenuous that would be?" Pakku huffed. Katara narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not a child anymore Pakku. Yes I am grateful for the help you are giving me but igloos just won't suffice anymore. People need real homes, and real protection. Paku now slammed his hand on the table.

"Protection from what?! You're husband has made the world a peaceful place. The people are fine. End of discussion." Katara shook her head and grabbed Paku's arm.

"My father didn't leave you in charge. He left me to be the leader and if you don't respect that then I want you out of the southern water tribe. Do you understand me?" Katara asked forcefully. Pakku had never heard Katara speak in that manner to anyone and to be honest he was slightly frightened. He knew her power. He knew what she was. But he had thought with the rise of the avatar the world didn't need her anymore and what she was disappeared, but if it hadn't he didn't want her wraith thrown upon him.

"Of course, I'm sorry I forget too easily that I am not in charge here. I will be of as much assistance as I can, and will send for some of my strongest benders to help strengthen the ice." Pakku bowed to Katara as a pupil would to a master and left the igloo.

"That was quite the change of heart Pakku had." Zuko said quietly.

"I have to admit it was odd." Katara agreed. Zuko stared at her. She was changing. Her normally brown hair was darker, actually it was almost black. Blueish tints glinted throughout it. Her eyes had changed too... They were a much darker shade of blue. She even seemed taller. Zuko had also noticed a change in her personality since her father died, really since she married Aang. The motherly love she felt towards everyone was slowly fading into something... darker and disconnected from the rest of him.

"Did you do something to your hair?" Zuko asked. Katara looked up surprised.

"No nothing." She responded. Zuko still felt unsettled but nevertheless let it go.

"It's been a long day, don't you think you should get some rest?" Zuko asked, remembering when they were flying on Appa trying to find the man who killed Katara's mother.

"I'm fine." Replied Katara. If Zuko remember correctly, the way she had acted then was similar to how she had been acting for the past few months. He was beginning to get worried.

"Katara," Zuko held her face in his hands, "you need rest, even leader's need sleep." She closed her eyes and put her hands over Zuko's.

"I guess you're right." Zuko smiled at her and removed his hands from her face placing one on her back leading her to her igloo.

Zuko was completely out of his climate, the snow, the ice, the bright moon... it all weakened him. He wondered how things were going at the Firenation... he knew Mai would have it under control. Marrying her was the best decision politically he could have made, but he always wondered if there was someone else out there. Someone who understood him, who went through the same things, someone who made his heart beat out of his chest. Someone who could send shivers down his spine, even though he would never be cold.

"Good night Zuko, I'd like to thank you for staying, I know your nation needs you and I don't want to keep you much longer." Katara turned to him.

"It's no trouble. Mai can handle things... she has been around political Firenation business much longer than I have. I can stay longer. Sleep well Katara." She smiled gratefully. He was the only person who could help her. He was the only person she wanted there. He allowed her to do things the way she wanted not the way she needed to. As he walked away the air became colder and shiver ran down both of there spines, they blamed it on the weather.


	4. To Dream

**Hey guys! So sorry I haven't been updating my fanfiction lately I promise I will try and do it on a more weekly basis. For anyone following Flame of Failure and Tough Love I apologize as I will be updating this story first and foremost. Anyway enjoy!**

Katara awoke in shock. She could feel the hair on the back of her neck sticky with sweat. She couldn't remember the dream only aspects, dark, cold, dead. She threw the covers off of herself and ran to the ocean giving into the pull of the full moon. As she dipped her feet into the water, it began to glow. She was so shocked she lost her balance and fell head first into the ocean with a scream. All around her a luminescent light began to come closer. She bended the water under her and shot herself straight in the air the water following like a humble servant. Looking down, she could see the light grow stronger as a mist blew. She was reminded of when she was visited by the painted lady. She looked all around her and as far as she could see the glowing had spread. She felt the pull of the full moon more than ever before. Almost in a trance she let the water bring her back down to the ocean and she began swimming towards the moon. She surged a wave to carry her hundreds of miles into the air somehow hoping to reach the moon. She heard a familiar voice whisper "not yet" but it echoed all around her. She turned away from the moon and saw Yue floating above the water.

"Yue" Katara gasped. Yue only smiled before disappearing. That was the second time a spirit has visited Katara. What happened after that she could not remember. All she knew was that that morning she awoke drenched and no recollection of how she returned to her bed.

She grabbed her dry official like clothing and put it on. She put her hair

Completely back not a strand left hanging. When she caught her reflection in a block of ice she didn't recognize the image staring back at her. Her skin was significantly lighter, and there seemed to be the same glowing underneath her skin. Her hair was black as the night sky with tints of blue. Her eyes. They looked larger somehow. And sapphire blue. Utterly in awe she touched the image. The ice melted. Shocked she jumped back as Zuko ran in.

"Katara!" He yelled out of breath she turned toward him and his eyes widened, taking a step back. She stared back feeling confused. "I... How are you? Never mind that something's wrong with everyone's bending." Alarmed she ran out with Zuko to find a familiar glowing ocean and many confused benders. She approached the ocean and lingered still was the pull she felt the previous night. She bended with water with ease. Pakku approached her bowing as a sign of respect. She didn't bow back.

"Katara we cannot strengthen the ice if our benders cannot bend." He explained. She narrowed her eyes annoyed.

"I'll do it myself then." Zuko grabbed her arm'

"Katara it's too much of a job for you." She turned to him and felt a swell of passion explode from within her heart. She yanked her arm away miserable knowing it could never be.

"I'll be fine. I may not be the avatar but I am strong." With that she dived into the glowing ocean that had been yearning for the feel of Katara's power.


End file.
